


No Apocalypse!

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy doesn't want another apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apocalypse!

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Buffy fic. I just very recently watched the whole series. Although I like Bangle somewhat - and I might write some Bangle stories in the future - Spuffy is my OTP, so expect a lot of Spuffy fics from me.
> 
> This takes place Post-NFA. I never actually watched Angel, except the two crossover episodes in season 4 when Buffy acts on the show. I kind of know what happens in Angel season 5 when Spike is resurrected, but the details are fuzzy. I just have a vague idea.
> 
> I haven't read the comics at all, so I'm pretending they don't exist, and after NFA, Spike and Buffy reunite. They would have in a perfect universe.

"That's it!" Buffy screams. Spike looks up, startled. He had been watching Passions while waiting for the Scoobies to gather, not paying attention to Buffy.

They haven't had much downtime since the Big Bad started with the schemes, so Spike has learned to cherish the time they have to relax. Normally, he'd be ravishing Buffy, but with the group due to arrive soon, he knows she wouldn't be interested.

"That's what?" he asks, raising his scarred eyebrow.

"It's my call and I say we are canceling the apocalypse!"

Spike slowly stands up, wondering if Buffy has finally lost her mind after everything she's been through. "I don't really think you get a say in that, Pet. Only the Big Bad can decide there will be no apocalypse."

Buffy crosses her arms, agitatedly pacing. "I'm fighting it; I should get a say."

"It doesn't work that way, Luv. What's this about? We've been fighting this Big Bad for months and all of the sudden you decide to voice your desire for it to stop?"

Buffy finally stills and stares at her feet, as if they hold the answer for all of life's mysteries. "We're getting towards the end."

"That's a good thing."

She looks up, unshed tears in her eyes. "Maybe not. In the last apocalypse, I lost you and didn't get you back until almost two years later."

"The First Evil," Spike breathes.

"I can't lose you again. I'm not sure I'd survive it," Buffy solemnly declares.

Spike walks to her and wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her blonde head. "Luv, there are no guarantees, especially in an apocalypse. I'm going to do my best to stay alive, but with my track record, even if I die, I'll probably come back to life anyways."

Buffy laughs, but Spike hears the strain. "Yeah, both of us tend to die, but then go on living. I just can't lose you, not when things are finally so good between us."

He kisses her forehead. "I'm not going promise to stay alive because I have never broken a promise to you, and I don't want to start now."

Buffy nods against his chest and clutches his waist tighter, as if she's imagining him dying. Knowing her, she probably is.

"What I can promise is to do my best to come back to you. And if I do die, and is then subsequently resurrected, I won't stay away. I'll track you down as soon as I'm able to."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Love you," Spike says.

Buffy tilts her head up and kisses his chin. "Love you, too."

Spike stares into her eyes. They stay looking at each other, until Willow opens the front door, breaking the spell.

Still holding each other, they turn their heads to face the door.

Willow blinks, obviously knowing she interrupted a moment. "So, what did I miss?"


End file.
